


Sweet But Psycho

by Richaella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richaella/pseuds/Richaella
Summary: oi uma explicação, eu não irei atualizar o herdeiro negro agora, por que meu computador queimou e estou tentando pegar as coisas que estava nele de volta, inclusive as Fanfics, que inclui o Herdeiro Negro. Então, comprei um novo notebook e comecei essa que vai ser breve, então não se preocupem.aproveite
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, a medida que se desenvolvem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Baby

**Author's Note:**

> oi uma explicação, eu não irei atualizar o herdeiro negro agora, por que meu computador queimou e estou tentando pegar as coisas que estava nele de volta, inclusive as Fanfics, que inclui o Herdeiro Negro. Então, comprei um novo notebook e comecei essa que vai ser breve, então não se preocupem.
> 
> aproveite

1989   
Floresta proibida

A respiração pesada podia se ouvir no silencio da floresta, a luz da lua fazendo a aparição ocasional.

Os centauros estavam calados olhando a cena que se desenrolava na sua frente.

Uma mulher de 1,80 de altura, com uma cicatriz que passava no seu olho direito e ia em direção a bochecha, ela vestia apenas uma calça e uma blusa regata estava descalço, dois pares de asas enormes abertas, sua respiração pesada podia ser ouvida, junto com um choro baixo.

Agarrada a mulher com a cicatriz no rosto, a figura de uma mulher de 1,57 de altura, vestindo um espatilho e saia com botas, chorava no peito da outra em enquanto a abraçava forte.

Eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo abraçadas.

\- O que eles fizeram com você meu amor – Perguntou a mulher alta a outra.

\- Depois que você saiu, eles me forçaram a casar com Rodolphus, estamos casados a 4 anos, eu não aguentava mais, ele parou dar as poções, eu não sou eu a anos- relatou ainda chorando em seu peito.

\- Não se preocupe, meu amor eu voltei e agora cuidarei de você – a mulher com cicatriz falou.

Ela acenou pros centauros ainda parados, pegou a mulher menor em seus braços, abriu suas asas e vou para longe da floresta proibida.


	2. Mudanças

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oii outro capitulo para vocês, só uma coisa a dizer
> 
> Final de semestre na Faculdade

Hogwarts – 1991

O salão transbordava de conversas e atividades o jantar de boas vindas estava na metade, quando as portas se abriram repentinamente, Minerva se levantou da cadeira, ela viu a figura entrando, sua figura e aura emitia perigo e medo, caminhou devagar rumo a mesa principal e parou na sua frente.

Minerva abriu um sorriso, todos ficaram chocados com essa ação da Diretora, eles nunca a viram sorrir. 

Rapidamente MacGonagall desceu de onde ficava a mesa principal e veio ficar à frente da pessoa, o silencio absoluto reinava no salão.

\- Eu pensei que você não viria – Minerva falou quebrando o silencio.

\- A Senhora sabe que sempre me chamar eu virei, Mãe – a voz roca e baixa soou pelo salão.

Suspiros foram ouvidos de todos no salão, e os sussurros começaram.

Minerva e a mulher se abraçaram rapidamente enquanto teoria loucas eram formadas pela mente dos alunos.

Minerva virou a mulher para os alunos, então todos puderam ver a semelhança física entre as duas, elas tinham o mesmo formato do rosto e as mesmas expressões faciais, onde Minerva tinha os olhos verdes, ela tinha os olhos dourados com manchas roxas se você olhasse perto, ela era 15 centímetros mais alta, seu nariz de botão e seus lábios eram um diferencial e também tinha a mais importante a cicatriz no seu rosto, que atravessava o olho direito e terminava no final da bochecha direita.

\- Então .. – Minerva começou cessando rapidamente os sussurros – então, como muitos sabem vamos ter aulas de duelo permanentemente, o Professor Lupin, eu e o Conselho de Governadores tivemos uma reunião e concordamos que as aulas de duelo serão permanentes à partir dos Terceiros anos – Minerva falou deixando a informação afundar  
.  
Dessa vez sussurros excitados e incrédulos eclodiram pela salão.

\- Quem vai ensinar- gritou um da mesa da Grifinória.

Minerva rapidamente localizou a voz e viu que foi um dos Gêmeos Weasley que perguntou.

\- Se você fosse mais paciente senhor Weasley – falou severamente se virando ligeiramente para a jovem ao seu lado.

\- Quero lhes apresentar seu novo professor de duelos, Hermione Morgaine MacGonagall Black, ex- indizível e minha filha – MacGonagall falou orgulho poderia ser ouvido em sua voz – vamos recebê-la com uma salva de palmas – falou novamente.

Sonserina começou as palmas que foi rapidamente repedida por todos.

Minerva conduziu Hermione a mesa onde tinha um assento vago entre ela e Professora Sinistra, rapidamente se sentando o jantar recomeço com força total, os sussurros excitados pela nova classe permanente e a revelação que MacGonagall tinha uma filha e ninguém havia descoberto, e o que o resto do ano reservava.

Na mesa amarela, um par de olhos violetas, olhava a cena divertidamente, com toda certeza seria três anos interessantes


End file.
